1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an atomic force microscope probe, and particularly relates to a carbon nanotube based atomic force microscope probe.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are carbon tubules having a diameter of 0.5 nanometers to 100 nanometers, and composed of a number of coaxial cylinders of graphite sheets. Because the size of the carbon nanotube is extremely small, it is difficult to precisely arrange the carbon nanotube when manufacturing a carbon nanotube based micro sized device. Although a microscope can be used during the manufacturing process to observe the carbon nanotube, a batch of substantially similar micro sized devices are difficult to manufacture by operating the individual carbon nanotubes under the microscope. Therefore, the carbon nanotube based micro sized device is difficult to produce.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an atomic force microscope probe which has a relatively good performance and easily to be manufactured.